Troll Ponies
Troll ponies are an underground dwelling race of pony that live in Equestria. Description There are several different kinds of subspecies. All troll ponies dislike the light of the sun and are mostly nocturnal. They also have basic use of magic. All troll ponies are onmivores and they dislike interacting with the pther pony races. The most common Troll ponies are found in the Underground Kingdom. These troll ponies are referred to as Cave Trolls and live mostly underground and dislike the light. These ponies are pack rats and like to collect things. They are must furrier than normal ponies and sprout two pairs of horns on their heads. They can use basic magic like leavitation. They have long ears, sometimes tips with tuffs of fur and long tails also tip with fur. Cave Trolls are excellent diggers. Cave Troll can come in any color, however they are mostly darker colors. Cyber Trolls are a race of their own and live almost exclusively within the cyber world. These trolls are much leaner then their cave cousins and usually have dark grey fur. Their horns are more larger than the Cave Trolls and their manes can be in any color. Cyber Trolls have face markings and dark rings around their eyes. These help them deal with the bright lights within the cyber world. These trolls are much meaner than their humble cousins and like to be in groups. Forest Troll Ponies are small subspecies that live in the thick forestes of Equestria. They are smaller and covered in moss and mushrooms. They also have anter like horns and two sharp teeth that pock out of their lower jaw. These Forest Troll ponies come in earth tones, and shades of green, however brightly colored trolls are rare. Like their cave cousins, they dislike the light and come out mostly at night. These trolls speak their own language but can speak broken Equestrian, however they hardly interact with other pony kind. They are found in small tribes. Some can be found living under brigdes. Due to habitat lost, most Forest ponies have moved underground. Frost Troll ponies live in the Frozen North and mostly come in shades of white, blues or soft lavender. These are the most furriest of the troll ponies and live in large tribes. These Frost Trolls can use ice magic and have a resistance to the cold. They are known for interacting with the Giant Ponies and Diamond Dogs. These trolls will interact with pony kind and are the most friendliest of all the trolls. These trolls are also the tallest of the Troll species. History Disliking the light, they troll ponies have remained out of Celestria's reach for years and thus forms their own culture apart of the rest of Equestria. Troll ponies mostly lived in the forestes, before groups began to migrate into the underground caverns, evolving into the Cave Troll ponies. The Cyber ponies are the most recent species to evolve over the Cyber world created within the Underground Kingdom. Gallery Pictures of Troll Ponies. Frost Troll Pony.png|Frost Troll Pony Cave Troll Pony.png|Cave Troll Pony Cyber Troll Pony.png|Cyber Troll Pony Forest Troll Pony.png|Forest Troll Pony Trivia *The Cyber Troll ponies are based off of the Homestuck trolls, the other subspecies are based of off actualy troll lore. Category:Pony Species Category:Pony Types